marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Pryde (Earth-11052)
| Relatives = Carmen Pryde (father) Rebecca Pryde (mother) | Universe = Earth-11052 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Bayville, New York State | Gender = Female | Height = 4'10" | Weight = 90 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Bayville High | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Northbrook, Illinois | Creators = Greg Johnson; Rick Ungar | First = X-Men: Evolution Season 1 2 | Last = X-Men: Evolution Season 4 9 | HistoryText = Kitty Pryde was a generally upbeat and cheerful mutant girl. She had the ability to phase through solid objects. She was considered virtuous in almost all respects. She was a loyal friend, always willing to help others in need, and was a straight A student. However, Kitty also has some naive tendencies, due to having lived a sheltered life before joining the X-Men. Kitty powers first manifested when she was fifteen. She woke up one night after having a nightmare, and to her parents' shock she had fallen through the floor of her bedroom to the basement, leaving her sheets sticking out of the ceiling. The next day she went to school where two girls who usually picked on her (because was considered to be a little nerdy) shoved her in her locker, causing her to use her power and accidentally out herself to Lance Alvers, a fellow mutant whom she had a crush on, despite seeming terrified of him at first. Alvers also had a crush on Kitty, but despite his feeling for her he also wanted to use her powers to steal exam answers. He tried to talk Kitty into helping him by showing her his power to generate seismic waves and manipulate the earth. Kitty ran off in fear. When Kitty went to her next lesson, her teacher scolded her for being late, for which she apologized. During gym the girls continued to give her a hard time, until Lance used his power to make one trip. She met Jean who she mistook for being a friend of one of the bullies. Jean demonstrated her abilities but Kitty ran off scared by what she was becoming. Lance eventually talked her into helping him, claiming that he was teaching her about taking control. She seemed to have fallen for Lance and believed what he said. When she inadvertently helped him steal the quiz answers, he threatened her. Luckily, with her family's support, she escaped the building unharmed after Lance created an earthquake that destroyed the school. She left to join Xavier's school. There, she met Kurt Wagner, a blue elf-like mutant. She was scared of him at first, and even more when he accidentally crashed into her while trying to impress her. However, when Kitty accidentally caused the new mutant Rogue to touch him and knock him unconscious, she was deeply worried for him and the two ended up becoming friends. Lance saved her life during a battle which put his own life in danger, resulting in her saving him, in turn changing her opinion of him and increasing her romantic feelings towards him. The two would start dating and eventually led to Lance temporarily joining the X-Men to be close to her. They later went to the school dance together. Their relationship faced major hardships and was never supported by either of their teams. When their differences became too much, Lance and Kitty broke up, with Kitty believing Lance would never change. Later, Kitty sought Lance's help in stopping Apocalypse, but he refused. But Lance showed up with the rest of the Brotherhood to fight Horseman Magneto in Mexico where he protected Kitty by burying Magneto in a landslide. They get back together in the last episode of the series. Kitty and Logan have a very strong father-daughter like bond. Kitty once was so sure that he wouldn't hurt her, and Logan once shared the same sentiment - when Kitty was in a mind controlled state he said he could never hurt her. This relationship is a reference to the comics where they share a father-daughter bond as well. Logan often calls her "Half-pint". When mutants were revealed to the public, she was one of the outed mutants and was treated just as badly as everyone else. She convinced Kurt to reveal his powers to the world. She helped in stopping Apocalypse by holding off the Horseman Magneto, but she was knocked out by a Sentinel under Magneto's control, and was rescued by Avalanche and the Brotherhood. | Powers = Phasing/Intangibility: Shadowcat can pass through solid objects . *'Selective Intangibility': When in contact with someone or something, Shadowcat can allow others to become intangible and make other objects intangible by making them pass through other massive solid objects easily such as buildings, planes, and trains. *'Electronic Disruption': When she phases through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupts the system's workings. *'Air Walking': Unlike her normal version, she doesn't walk on air. However, in the season 1 finale, she did float for two seconds after rising from the ground. In the season 3 episode Dark Horizon Part 1, Kitty phased through the ground and into an underground chamber. During her first few minutes in the chamber, she was able to float while she looked around. Her concentration was broken upon seeing a statue, however, and she crashed to the ground. | Abilities = She is good with computers and is a good dancer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Jet | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Maggie Blue O'Hara * Kitty's worst nightmare was revealed to be her phasing power going wild causing her to phase permanently into the Earth. * Kitty is the only character in X-Men: Evolution whose religion (in this case, Judaism) is explicitly revealed: she is seen celebrating Hanukkah with her parents in the episode "On Angel's Wings". * In this version, she has blue eyes, in contrast to the brown eyes of the mainstream version. * Kitty is both the youngest and shortest main character in the series (not counting the New Mutants), with her hair line being just below Scott and Lance's shoulder. * Shadowcat spoke with a strong valley girl accent early on in the series, which was dropped after Season 1. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Intangibility Category:Jewish Characters Category:Pryde Family